


A Scholar And Her Captain

by TheSleepyOne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Drow, Dungeons & Dragons References, F/F, Light Bondage, Non-Sexual Bondage, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Fiction, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Original Female Character, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSleepyOne/pseuds/TheSleepyOne
Summary: In the middle of a long night, the captain of the soldiers greets a tired scholar.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, original - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	A Scholar And Her Captain

**Author's Note:**

> This is a christmas gift for my friend. She requested a flirty fic and here we are. These characters are from a game we played. The two featured are drows with some discrepancies. Unbeta’d because although this is a gift, I don’t have anyone readily available to read it over.

As the underground city fell to sleep Raven was up in her library scurrying through the bookshelves to prepare for the next day. As the kingdom’s esteemed scholar, one of the only who had the distinct ability to remember every piece of writing she’s ever read. Because of this she was well valued and expected to provide the royal drow family with any sort of knowledge they need. Whether that be a recipe for disaster or a song for a lover, she was the one called. 

The flicking candles would only last Raven for so much longer. They were down to their last wicks and she still had to clean the board room before dawn arose when the queen came with her company of champions. Raven rubbed at her glasses, wishing at that moment she had the drow power to see in the dark. 

“What do you think you will accomplish by overworking yourself?” came the stern sweet voice of Etrid, the kingdom’s captain. 

Raven froze in place, her glasses on the tips of her fingers. She could barely make out the tall figure of the older drow but she knew the other was there. “Good day, Captain Etird,” Raven greeted in a small voice, not expecting a visitor so soon. 

“I thought I told you not to call me Captain in private.” Raven loved her voice, a wrapped silk over running water. Even when the woman was scolding her, Raven adored it. 

“Yes, Captain- Etrid,” she caught herself, pushing her glasses back onto her long pointed ears, brushing back a lock of dark hair. 

The captain smirked in reply, an uncommon sight that Raven valued and treasured. “Now tell me, what are you doing up so late?” 

“Preparing for the meeting tomorrow,” Raven clutched at the books she held in one arm, willing them not to fall onto her shoes. 

“And is the meeting so important that you must lose sleep?” Etrid was in front of her in a second. The captain was a whole new definition of nimble and graceful. She moved light on her feet and in a blurr. Etrid was in front of her, the captain’s deeply calloused hands lifting Raven’s chin upwards. “What is so much more important than our training?” she asked in a sultry voice. 

“T-the queen,” Raven stampered, looking up at the drow who held her heart and soul. The woman could rip out her heart, tie the vessels into a bow and gift it to a gelatinous cube, and Raven would merely say thank you. “She asked me to p-prepare the board room.” 

“Then allow me to assist you,” Etrid inclined towards the next room, leading Raven by her hand. They moved through the library with practiced ease, having done this time and time again. The high shelves stretching further than Raven’s poor eyes could see. “Is this not much better, having my assistance?” 

Raven nodded in Etrid’s grip, turning to open the boardroom doors that only she and the royal family could open. They entered with a respectful silence but once across the threshold the act was up. Etrid pressed Raven into the long board room table, an old oak that dug into her shoulders.

“Dear scholar, tell me how I may serve,” Etrid whispered into Raven’s ears, holding her hands down with her own. Raven adored every moment, being so utterly under Etrid’s control yet still holding all the power. 

With a quick moment that would impress even Etrid, Raven flipped them reversing the roles. She pressed her front against Etrid’s, the captain flushed against the oak table. The cape that was required for out of shift soldiers to wear cushioned her back and that just won’t do. 

Holding Etrid’s arms down with one hand, Raven reached for the cape and pulled it upwards, tying the fabric around the withering hands. “Raven!” the woman under her gasped at her bound wrists. “My dear scholar, please do not make a mockery of me. Do not make me beg any longer for your touch.” 

“My darling, Etrid,” Raven began, mouthing her way down Etrid’s neck. “You know you had no right to distract me while I was following our queen’s orders.” She bit into the skin just above the collarbone, knowing just the sort of reaction it had on the other drow. 

“Raven!”

“Patience my dear,” she sucked a deep, bruising into the captain’s neck, just on the thin line of scandal. “You do want to leave this room in one piece, do you not?” Raven purred, tugging at Etrid’s collar with her dull teeth. The fabric was too thick to tear through and Etrid was expected to keep it in one piece unless a battle is involved.

There was no battle here. Just a scholar and her captain.


End file.
